


Forget

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caligo thinks these idiots are gross, M/M, slice of life in your favorite evil empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Caligo is delighted to find Verstael Besithia seems to have come to his senses and realized the Chancellor is a creep.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Forget

Caligo Ulldor doesn’t often see Verstael Besithia anymore. In some ways they grew up around the court together but they’ve never been exceptionally close. Still Caligo has noted the distinct change in Verstael since Chancellor Izunia entered the fray.

Verstael fought to earn Izunia his appointment as Imperial Chancellor and ever since then Izunia has lavished Verstael’s scientific pursuits with money and resources and very limited oversight. Together they’re quite a formidable team. Ten years ago Nifleheim had nowhere near as much territory, nowhere close, and now they’re a global superpower under their combined pressures.

Still, powerful or not, Caligo doesn’t like Izunia. He suspects he’s foreign and he knows for absolute certain the guy is a certified creep. That said its not exactly a secret that Verstael and the Chancellor are…_close_, so to say. Caligo doesn’t know what it entails and frankly he doesn’t want to know. Handsome men who are right in the head find beautiful wives so evidently Verstael isn’t right in the head.

All that said its understandably surprising when Caligo finds Verstael alone in one of the formal sitting rooms in the Gralea palace. Verstael has a bottle of very expensive liquor in one hand and he’s sipping it sullenly by the fire. Caligo had heard he’d come down from his artic retreat to oversee an operation for the Chancellor in the capital but their paths haven’t crossed until now.

“Besithia,” he greets.

“Ulldor,” Verstael grunts, sipping.

“You look like a man who’d rather be left alone?” Caligo supposes.

“Hmm,” Verstael considers it. “I don’t mind.”

Caligo isn’t sure why he sits but he’s glad he does when Verstael pushes a box of cigars towards him. Calgio whips one out, taking the lighter out of the box, and puffing comfortably settles back in the opposing seat.

“It’s rare to see you without the Chancellor,” Caligo notes, “is he engaged?”

“He is an asshole,” Verstael grumbles, tipping back a particularly hearty sip.

“Troubles in paradise?” Caligo can’t help but remark. “The Dynamic Duo at odds?”

“Something like that,” Verstael huffs. “He’s…. what’s dead is dead. I’m alive. I would like to think that earnt me a little priority after eight years.”

Caligo isn’t sure what that means exactly but he shrugs along. He doesn’t know much about Izunia’s personal history and he doesn’t want to know. He wants to know even less about Verstael’s possibly romantic engagements with the literal heathen.

“You’re better without him,” Caligo dismisses. “He’s an awful man.”

“How do you figure?” Verstael tilts his head.

“Well, I try to stay out of it,” Caligo shrugs, “but from what I’ve seen he’s _that _sort of man.”

“What sort exactly?” Verstael snorts.

“He’s a sickening charmer,” Caligo commences, “and through some witchcraft I’ve seen it turn you, a fierce imperial, into the worst kind of sentimental. It hardly suits you.”

“I suppose…” Verstael looks genuinely thoughtful.

“I can’t imagine the mush he must sprout privately,” Caligo shakes his head, “I’d absolutely shudder. It’s disgusting really, all that fluff. He’s a grown man but he conducts himself like some urchin adolescent and we’re supposed to let him represent Imperial grandeur?”

Verstael has stopped sipping and seems to be thinking very hard.

Caligo, under the impression he’s making some kind of progress, continues unhindered;

“You’d be better off without his company. I doubt you’d miss it in the long run and that kind of guff hardly matters anyway.”

“I must admit,” Verstael murmurs into the lip of the bottle, “no one quite makes me feel the same way…” 

“I imagine he’s insufferable company,” Caligo continues. “How do you stand whole weeks alone with him in the artic?”

“It’s…” Verstael seems to have gears turning in his brain. “It’s honestly lovely…”

Caligo isn’t quite paying attention anymore. He’s on tirade.

“And all those awful surprises he’s always organizing. I imagine you must get the absolute worst of it.”

Verstael laughs softly, grinning to himself.

No, actually, that’s definitely a smile.

“Please tell me,” Caligo blinks bemusedly, “that I’ve convinced you to disregard him?”

“Quite the opposite unfortunately,” Verstael admits.

“Ugh…” Caligo sags back, cigar in hand. “You’re absolutely mad—”

The door to the sitting room jerks open.

Izunia looks a little more flustered than Caligo has ever seen him. He scans the room quickly, looking for—

“Verstael,” he barges in, all a rush with a million words. “I know I said—”

Verstael is already up off the couch.

“Shut up,” he orders, “just shut up.”

Izunia looks wounded for split second until Verstael reaches up to cup his jaw and draw him down. Their foreheads bump together and the sound Izunia has the audacity to make is audibly relieved. His arms come around Verstael and Caligo is sure he’s going to throw up.

“You’re the absolute worst,” Verstael laughs weakly, “I can’t stand you some days.”

“Where would I be without you?” Izunia whispers, downright reverent. “I promise—”

“We’ll talk,” Verstael counters, hushing him. “Let’s go talk. I overreacted.”

“No, I shouldn’t have—” Izunia struggles for the right words. “Of course you take priority. More than anything I want us—”

“I know,” Verstael laughs fondly, “I know you do.”

Caligo clears his throat audibly.

Izunia chuckles, Verstael grins, and glancing back Verstael announces;

“Keep the bottle, Ulldor.”

Izunia pulls him out of the room and Caligo….

They’re fucking weirdos, the pair of them.

Absolute _psychopaths_.


End file.
